The present invention relates to an acoustic control apparatus and method for causing lights to pulsate to the beat of an audio signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an acoustic control circuit and method preferably used to cause multiple strings of Christmas tree lights to pulsate to the beat of an audio signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,781 describes a lighting control apparatus for Christmas tree lighting having at least four duty cycle outputs, the duty cycle pattern of each output differs with respect to a predetermined time interval from the duty cycle pattern of each of the other outputs of the control. This produces in a number of Christmas tree lighting strings connected to the output of the control a coordinated condition of continuously changing light intensities between strings that occur in a predetermined sequential time differing order. The Christmas tree lighting varies individually in light output intensity and in a predetermined time differing and coordinated sequence to effect an overall light intensity output from the tree. The light intensity remains substantially constant during the intensity changes to produce a shimmering of all tree lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,435 describes an acoustic control circuit that sequences the flashing of Christmas tree lights according to the rhythm and volume of a sound. This is accomplished through a flash control circuit that makes use of externally produced acoustic intensity to affect the sequencing of flashing in accordance to a predetermined sequence. Christmas tree lights are driven to flash one after another in proper sequence by means of the control of the external sound source or internal signal source. A comparator to provide a control signal proportional to the external sound source processes the amplified sound signal. After passing through a control selector, the control signal is sent to a divider to further trigger four separate series of lights in a proper sequence.
A problem associated with such prior acoustic control apparatuses are that Christmas tree lights and other lighting displays are either constantly on all of the time, or they twinkle at a predetermined and sequenced interval. This visual effect is monotonous, aesthetically dull, lacking luster, and visual stimulation is absent.
The present invention will enable a user to listen to their favorite music, or view their favorite show on television, and simultaneously watch their holiday lights pulsate to the audio signal they are listening to. The invention will add a new visual stimulation to the traditional holiday experience, making it fun and enjoyable to look at lights enriching the holiday experience.
The present invention provides an acoustic control apparatus for regulating output voltage and phase for each channel output, and in synchronization with a power source by importing audio signals and separating amplified audio signals into distinct pre-established bandwidths, amplifying the distinct bandwidths into signals that control each channel""s voltage and phase, and then exporting that signal into each channels"" output. This acoustic control apparatus includes a power supply, level control, multiple active filters, phase control, comparators and output control. A power source is connected among the level control, multiple active filters, phase control, comparators, and output control thereby pulsating the voltage output.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, the description being used to illustrate the preferred embodiment of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.